


Unused (Five, Klaus and Diego's fun but almost fatal escape)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Klaus and Diego being good bros, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, no man left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: They are escaping some bad guys, Five is badly hurt and asks Klaus and Diego to leave him behind.For the bad things happen bingo prompt "I will only slow you down"
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Unused (Five, Klaus and Diego's fun but almost fatal escape)

He wasn't used to this.

Sure, it had happened more than once and more than twice. Sure, when he lived in the apocalypse he'd been in fairly bad shape for a long time, he'd been close to death so many times that he'd lost count. He'd been to used to that.

But he'd been alone then, there had been no one to see him struggle, no one to be there to see how he failed - no one to be held back or endangered just because he wasn't ship-shape. Even when he'd been slowly bleeding out from that shrapnel wound, he hadn't let it stop him. He never let it stop him - much less let him and his boo-boos stop the others.

And he wasn't going to let him stop them now, he was not going to put Diego and Klaus in danger just because he was constantly in the verge of unconsciousness after having dealt a blow to the head. Again. Which had lead to him not being as quick as he usually was blinking, which had translated into more abuse.

Blows to the stomach, that had made him even more dizzy than usual, made even his sharpest instincts waver. A bullett in his shoulder, adding bloodloss to the causes why it was so damn hard to keep his eyes open. Some injury to his knee, that was making it harder to run. It was hard just to move the leg, and the amount of pain, added to the pain from his head, it was almost overwhelming.

He couldn't escape from whoever they were escaping (it was so blurry now, everything was blurry, he was so tired and dizzy), and it was putting Diego and Klaus, who could actually run, in further danger by waiting on him, by worrying about him.

"Go! I will only slow you down! Run!" he managed to tell them.

And that the important thing. That they escaped, that they got out. He would find a way to escape as well, when the world wasn't spinning so much. And even if he didn't, he'd had a good run, and dying to give his siblings a chance was something he didn't mind doing.

They'd always been more important in his eyes, or at least since the first he saw them dead. Keeping them alive, saving them had become his life mission, his purpose, the reason he kept going.

"Don't... stop. Keep going."

The black dots in front of his eyes were now taking up all his vision.

He was going to fall, and it was going to hurt.

But the others were running.

That was the important part.

*

"FIVE!"

Fuck.

He'd got behind, and they needed to get him back before those guys caught up to them.

That was the important part, and Diego and Klaus' main goal.

Fuck.

But they didn't have a lot of time, and if they went behind they absolutely were going to run into the bad guys, who would probably do very bad things to them, and definitely not get Five the attention he needed, unless they needed him whole to hurt him again. No, fuck, very bad. They needed an exit strategy.

But before that they needed to get Five back.

He had asked them to keep going, which felt a bit... Maybe it was the smart choice to make. Maybe if they left him behind they would be able to get out, get the others, and organise a very nice rescue mission. Diego understood this perfectly well, the decrease in the odds of them getting out alive and whole if they went back for their brother.

"We're not leaving him, are we?" This was Klaus.

Klaus wasn't the best at figuring out plans, strategies, stuff like that. He was mostly confused about what was going on around him, and trying to get some ghost to snitch him him some info about the situation. But not about fixing things, or choosing the best option. He usually took the option that was closest to him and hoped for the best.

But he really didn't want to leave Five behind. They had done it before. In fact it felt like they were always losing him, and he was always geting stuck in horrible situations. He got four decades of wasteland, he got that brainwashing commission where he was exploded, and really, he's got a lot of crap, and a lot of responsibility, why was it always on him to save the world, and to save them?

Klaus had a great imagination (it came with all the things he saw, and all the things he was told by dead people all across history) and after he came back, he couldn't help imagining what it must have been for Five, that... shitty life he had. All of those years, alone with himself, alone with his thoughts, and maybe other people would be able to go on without thinking much...

But not Five. There was a reason why he was always the one coming up with schemes, with ways to get them out of trouble, and seemingly sometimes in. Five was a person who thought a lot, and who did feel a lot, even if he'd built up almost impenetrable defenses.

But Klaus had been a medium kid, and an umbrella, and then a junkie and then soldier and now a vet and he knew, lord, did he know what suffering was, what it looked like. And mean comments hurt Five, even if he replied with more meanness, and being abandoned or forgotten hurt him even worse, because he cared about the rest of them way too much (being buried by bricks, traveling with six other people through time when he barely could do it by himself....)

And wasn't it time that the rest of them cared about him a bit way too much?

Diego looked at Klaus, thought about it for a split second, and shook his head.

"Of course we fucking aren't"

Ok, so Five wasn't the nicest person in the world, and maybe he'd left him to rot in an asylum and... But Five was their brother, and he cared about them in his roundabout way, and they ared about him too. And this was the chance to be straightforward about it.

So Diego ran back, ran towards the enemies and the shooting that were coming at them at an alarming speed, and retrieved his little brother from the floor, where he lay injured, bloody and only half-conscious. Like he'd done before, because of that shrapnel wound.

Five had only been back with them for a couple of months and he'd already collapsed while badly injured but still keeping on, still fighting because he had to, because his siblings were in danger. He really needed to stop putting others and "the mission" before his own health. Really should.

Diego realised just how fucking light Five was (even more than before? Did he even eat???) as he tried to run back, fast as possible, towards Klaus and the outside of the building, where there would be cars and a way out, a way towards some very needed rest and medical attention.

But they were too far and the bad guys were practically grabbing him as he tried to get away with an injured teenager in his arms, and maybe this had actually been a bad idea, because they had been indeed slowed down and now....

"NOOO"

Suddenly, it was as if time stopped, just not for them. The bad guys seemed almost frozen in time, moving at the slowest speed imaginable and not reaching them. The bullets had also slowed down until they were almost frozen in the air, it was...

"HOLY SHIT!" Klaus said, not frozen at all, just watching the scene unfold.

Diego looked at him and then at Five and.... Oh. Five was in some sort of seizure. His eyes were completely white and his hands - something was happening, as if he were vibrating.

"Let's fucking go!"

_Don't think about this, don't think about Five hurting himself again, just fucking leave, leave, Diego, take your idiot brothers and leaveeeeee_

*

The first thing Five heard, even before he opened his eyes... Was something he wasn't supposed to.

"Do you think he'll be fine? I know I asked this a million times, ok? I just... need to know."

Klaus. Hmm. Wasn't Klaus supposed to be very far away? Having escaped?

"Well, I think the fact that you can't see his ghost is probably a good sign." Diego. Diego was also supposed to have escaped, because they were in serious danger! Five wanted to get up, assess the situation, blink them out if needed, but his eyelashes were too heavy.

So he listened to a bit more, in the dark behind his lids.

"Do you think he'll be pissed at us for not abandoning him?" Klaus' reasoning was quite sound.

"Probably. But we had to go back for him, I mean we left in the apocalypse and in the commission, and he has found us and saved us every damn time, so why can't we?"

"But no more of that. Now there's no man left behind, even when it's not a man but a boy who is an old man but also time traveller which makes everything relative and weird"

Diego was getting worked up.

"Team Zero doesn't leave anyone behind!"

"Team Zero recognizes there would be no team zero without said time travelling kinder because we would have died a fiery death!"

"Team zero is grateful!"

"And concerned that is brother had some sort of seizure that nearly froze time and has he injured himself too badly? He's already so skinny and small."

"That too!"

Diego had lost the ability to speak without exclamation points.

Even in that near sleep, Five smiled to himself.

Someone... had done that? Gone the extra mile, put themselves in danger for him?

That felt strangely warm and comforting, and a lot of feeling that Five wasn't used to, but didn't feel too bad.

He wasn't used to this, to being cared for, to not being left. To mattering to people.

.... Maybe it was not a bad thing to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> If you did, you know you want to commentttt
> 
> Also accepting prompts for hurt umbrella boys, these three in the fic are my faves ;)


End file.
